


Hold Me Close, My Love

by TheBookishDaydreamer



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishDaydreamer/pseuds/TheBookishDaydreamer
Summary: A mermaid and a human shouldn't fall in love, yet Eric and Ariel find a way to be together.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Hold Me Close, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem for two reasons: to practice writing poetry, and I wanted to write a Romeo/Juliet scenario for Ariel and Eric.
> 
> Their love is forbidden in the film, since mermaids aren't supposed to have contact with humans. I wondered if Ariel didn't try to change herself and went after Eric as a mermaid, what would happen?
> 
> See what you can come up with when you edit other stories while listening to Kiss the Girl :D
> 
> Enjoy my poor attempt at poetry-this has been beta-read, so it's not as bad as what it was before.
> 
> Ash

As the mermaid waits patiently  
for her dark-haired prince on a rock,  
her green tail gently splashes about in the water.

When she saw her prince wearing a cloak,  
running towards her,  
the sun was just beginning to set.

"Ariel!"

"Oh, Eric! I was worried you weren't coming!"

Her lover embraces her,  
entangling his fingers in her scarlet red hair.

She runs her hands through his hair  
as black as a raven's feathers.

The human man fell for a mermaid.  
How odd is that?

But the mermaid fell for him first.  
No, not just his sparkling blue eyes  
that remind her of the ocean  
or his charming smile  
that reminds her of white sea pearls.

She loves him for being him,  
charming and adventurous,  
compassionate and loving.

He loves music,  
and she loves to sing.  
He loves adventure,  
and she wants to see the world.

Secret rendezvous and passionate kisses,  
the caress of moonlight and the sound of the waves  
gently crashing on the beach.

It is a forbidden love which should not exist.  
If either the humans or merfolk discover them,  
they may lose each other.

But, under the moonlight's glow,  
they are alone and together.


End file.
